Rp Background
This page will serve getting everyone on the same page as far as the Universe Lore Whenever a universe ends it is all pulled into an egg that incubates Chaos the goddess who will create the next. This cycle as always Chaos created children from her thoughts, these are the Elder Gods. Her first son rallied the others against her and cut her open releasing matter and creation with chunks of her body left floating in space. They created beings made of their thoughts to worship them, some Elder Gods known as Old Ones filled them with parts of their soul and created the Three Tribes, Human, Fae, and Kin. Upon discovery of this the Elder and Old gods went to war, the Old Gods winning by weaponizing chunks of the Chaos's body and the power it held. The universe pulled in energy and matter from the war creating the worlds. The Elder Gods were put to sleep in an endless metaphysical realm called the Abyss but cursed reality with three plagues, Monsters or members of the three Tribes whose souls were not stable, Madness or the weaponized thoughts and Aura of the Elder God, and Worms, a parasitic weaponized race they left to cause chaos. Those who rejected ever having left their old lives fell into the layer around the Abyss and became psuedo Elder Gods called Abyssal Ones. The bodies of Elder Gods and other beings whose Souls could never find peace bound to the soil and became Oricalcum, the chunks of Chaos's body became the Elemental Stones which could suppliment Aura for the power trapped inside. Living things whose Souls become unstable become Monsters, they will constaintly respawn in an endles cycle losing more and more of their intellegence and emotions every time they do. Monsters become more dangerous and infectious the longer they are around and should be dealt with instantly. Living Things whose souls begin to Rot from exposure to the Abyss become Hunters, psuedo Monsters who can find reincarnation and salvation eventually but hunger for the souls of others, able to retain their living selves, ressurect with enough time, use Aura, and Oricalcum like other beings. All Elder Gods are asleep until enough of their specific Madness manages to pull hem from the Abyss and into the real world where they hide in Thrones, worlds created within their mind like a Reality Marble. Madness affects things differently, Hounds are those who can not evolve, stagnate and become mindless drones, there is no repair a humane death is the only way. Vectors are those who are infected like Hounds but become something like monsters, again there is no way to save them. Lastly are Bleeders, psuedo Elder Gods, in a sense Abyssals with no free will, they act as a life line for their God, as long as they exist the God will return even if their core is shattered. Abyssals are Mortal, they can mutate their forms freely, do have a Core that needs to be destroyed, come as Human like shaped or monster, do not have Madness but the world interacts like they do, they can help trigger/fast forward Madness in a person by being around them. Each world has a God, the being in charge but Aspects are their children Gods in charge of a minor task or something such as a season. Some worlds have them and other worlds do not, Aspects affect their world and not the universe like a worlds God (If the God of the Sun refuses to make it rise, the sun will not appear for that world but it won't vanish for the other worlds.) Oricalcum weapons are capable of killing Aspects, Elder Gods, etc. They have always existed but never existed within physical shape or reason until given one. When created they bind themselves with a sort of curse that must always be watched or managed. Each one has a sort of Aura that can boost their users power and usually gives each weapon a uniqe ability that can be replaced time to time. Within the Three Tribes, Demons, Angels, and Yokai individuals are born who inherit the lineage of the Souls who battled against the Elder Gods. It was a sort of curse they passed down to anyone who could hold their soul and powers, when the person with this Soul Line has a child sometimes it is passed onto their children and if two people with abilities have a child it is often they can be born with a mixture of the two or one all their own